Smartphone platforms mainly include the IOS (iphone operating system) system of iPhone and the Android (Android) system. In an era of application and game explosion, it is extremely difficult for a desktop of a smartphone to accommodate dozens of or hundreds of application icons. To manage application icons in a classified manner, folders may be created on the desktop, and different application icons are placed in different folders by category.
Currently, in the IOS system and the Android CS system, a process of combining multiple application icons into a newly created folder is as follows: An application icon is touched and held and the application icon is dragged, the application icon is overlaid on another icon for approximately one second, and then the application icon is released. After the application icon is released, a prompt for creating a new folder appears at a location at which the two application icons are overlaid. After a folder is created, the foregoing two application icons appear in the folder. Afterwards, a next application icon is touched and held and the application icon is dragged, and the application icon is overlaid on the foregoing folder for approximately one second. After the application icon is released, the application icon is added to the foregoing folder. Other application icons are successively added to the foregoing folder by using a similar method. A user needs to perform the following operations each time the user adds an application icon to the folder: touching and holding, dragging, and releasing. If AppNum application icons are to be added to the folder, the total number N of required operations is equal to AppNum×(touching and holding×1, dragging×1, and releasing×1)=AppNum×3.
Therefore, when multiple application icons are added to a folder, the number of operations is relatively large, and operation steps are cumbersome, thereby causing low operational efficiency and poor user experience.